1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a violin display, especially to a violin display which can show fingering positions on the fingerboard of a violin to facilitate a user to play specific notes on the violin.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, the beginners of violin, viola, or cello often use stripped tapes to mark fingering lines—indicating where to place their fingers—on the fingerboard to facilitate practicing, and, as different patterns of the fingering lines are needed for different learning stages, the beginners have to change the locations of the stripped tapes when advancing to another learning stage. However, the changing of the stripped tapes is not convenient at all, and the sticky traces of the removed stripped tapes not only cause uncomfortable feeling when touched by fingers, but also destroy the aesthetic of the violin.
In view of the disadvantages mentioned above, the present invention proposes a violin display, which can show a fingering lines pattern according to the user's need.